Exile
by LovelyServant
Summary: Naruto is an exiled prince of the Uzumaki kindom and the king of the Uchiha kingdom wants him so he sends none other than the copy cat sorcerer  hehe  to retrive him Rated M for future lemon Naruxkaka pairings with a possible sasuxgaara pairing and posible itachi and someone else this is being edited.
1. Chapter 1

Exile

He kneeled before the new king this "new" king was a wimp so annoying he hid behind his army of experiments he had his "assistant" (if he could be called that) create and now the so called "king" want Kakashi to hunt down a exiled prince from a different country and bring the prince here so the damned snake can have two kingdoms by marrying the prince all he had to find the boy was a picture "Kakashi are you listening to me?" Orochimaru questioned "hmm" the silver haired man responded "Kakashi you will listen to our king" a young man around 20 stated calmly but dangerously "Kabuto leave us for a moment" Orochimaru said the young man abided his king and left the throne room "Kakashi you will find this boy so I may take him as my bride I want his kingdom and I shall have it" the snake man sneered at Kakashi "Fine but it might take awhile a year or so at the most the world isn't small you know" Kakashi said in his low monotone Orochimaru considered this for a moment "you have two years to find my new bride and if you haven't returned by the winter of your second year I will have people hunt you and kill you got it" Orochimaru threatened "fine fine" Kakashi called behind his back as he turned around to transport himself to his room in the servants house


	2. Chapter 2

YAY for some reason I feel loved lol thanks for reading the previous chapter I know it was short and I am sorry about that but it was just a briefing on what was happening don't be mad at me (cowers behind desk) haha the second chapter will be held one year after Orochimaru and Kakashi's little talk on to the story

`Thinking`

Normal style

`Damn I have not found a single hint on the boys location at all` The silver haired man thought to himself he only had a limited time left to before Orochimaru would have people hunt him down his first winter was almost over he had to get clues now. Just as that thought came across his mind he got an idea

The young man stood in the middle of the meadow his sky blue eyes swept one last time over the beautiful wild roses as they swayed with his blonde hair in the wind. The man grabbed his backpack with his only belongings as he walked into the dark forest ahead of him leaving the beautiful meadow and the last peace of serenity he would ever get behind him

He had done it Kakashi had found out where the young man was last seen and it wasn't to far away he quickly jumped from tree to tree as not to have to deal with the traffic on the normal road. `almost I almost have him` Kakashi thought to himself as he came to the little village he went to the first shop he saw "Have you seen a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes he also has scars on his cheeks that looks like whiskers he is probably 15 or 16 years of age" Kakashi gave a full description as best he could to the shop keeper. As the shop keeper pondered Kakashi looked at the mans features he was a few inches shorter than Kakashi he had his brown spiked hair tied up in a ponytail on top his head he also had a scar running across the bridge of his nose "hmm yeah I know the kid" the man said Kakashi looked down at said mans name tag "Umino-san please tell me where the boy is I have no intention in hurting him" Kakashi spoke quietly when he saw the shop keeper puff up like a mother hen would when her chicks were endangered or did something stupid. "Please Umin…" Kakashi couldn't finish his sentence because just than a blonde beauty stepped in. "hey Iruka I just found the most extravagant and beautiful meadow today it was full of beautiful wild roses" the young blonde said quickly as he rushed in to give Iruka a huge a hug. Iruka hugged him back "hmm thank you for answering my questions Mr. Umino" Kakashi said as he left the store waving over his back. "Who was that Iruka?" Naruto asked his fatherly figure "hmmm no one in particular now naru why don't you go clean up so we can cook dinner before Genma gets home" Iruka smiled at the blonde.

On the other side of the village Kakashi thought about the angelic blonde `no wonder Orochimaru wants the kid he is definitely cute` Kakashi thought to him self now how was he gonna lure the blonde out?

YAY I did it I completed the second chapter I hope you liked it

Lexie: They had better I don't like staying up till two in the morning watching scary movies

Me: Oh stop exaggerating we were only up till eleven last night and we didn't watch a single scary movie fraidy cat

This was Rae


	3. Chapter 3

Ok here is the third chapter I do not own Naruto or the characters cause if I did well lets just say certain people would be dead and others would be in lemon shots constantly lol on to the story

Kakashi couldn't forget about the boy his angelic face his fragile looking body the deep intoxicating blue eyes he just saw him once and because the boy looked so delicious Kakashi had a hard on he held his head in shame as the waitress of the restaurant came to take his order "sake please"

"Is that all nothing to eat?" the waitress asked

"Hmm on second thought I would like some food I don't really care what it is just a little plate of food would be nice" Kakashi smiled his famous one eye smile at the woman

"hai coming right up young man" the woman smiled back before she took her leave

As the waitress brought his food to him a whole bunch of people went to the bar among them was a blonde angel Kakashi looked at the waitress then at his food it looked delicious Kakashi made a motion for the waitress to come closer so he could whisper in her ear.

"Hey Naru you want to pay for me to?" A man with short spiky brown hair asked "Hell no Kiba pay your own way this time" Naruto scolded the man. "Shika what about you want to help your old buddy here?" Kiba asked a man on the other side of him "this is so trouble some" Shikamaru yawned "lazy prick" someone else muttered the bar got even louder during all the chaos the waitress came up to Naruto "you don't have to pay for your drinks the man in the corner said he would pay for you" the waitress whispered Naruto looked around her to see a strange man in a mask covering half his face and a piece of cloth covering his left eye and a silver mop for hair Naruto got up and walked over to Kakashi he stood quiet till Kakashi made a sweep of his hand telling him to sit down "Why?" Naruto asked the mysterious man Kakashi looked at Naruto's beautiful blue eyes "I don't know I just felt like it" he answered they stared at each other for a moment

"My name is Naruto that's all you need to know now who are you?"

"Names Kakashi that's all you need to know as well now order something to eat and relax I am not gonna bite"

The two men ate drank and laughed together till Naruto was wasted out of his mind Kakashi smirked `part A of my plan was a success` Kakashi picked up the blonde bride style and took the blonde to the inn he was staying at.

Kakashi lightly placed the small blonde on the bed he stared at the blonde for a minute then kissed him lightly on the forehead through his mask when he tried to stand up straight he noticed the blondes arms secured tightly around his neck and sky blue eyes looking at him.

"Kakashi where am I?" the blonde asked

"My inn room I don't remember where Iruka's shop is so after you passed out I decided to bring you here"

The blonde looked up at the mysterious man and before Kakashi had time to stop it the blonde used all his strength to bring Kakashi's lips to his own. Kakashi couldn't think he only felt and smell the blonde his scent was intoxicating it sent waves of electricity down his spin Naruto tried to remove the mask that was in his way but Kakashi was able to stop him

"I will not have sex with you while you are drunk Naruto when you are sober we can talk if you are still up to it k?" Kakashi whispered into the blondes ear only succeeding in making him shiver

"Now go to sleep my little Naru-chan I need a cold shower" he whispered the last part to himself

Kakashi stepped in to the cold water to try and get rid of his… Problem he let the cold water run over his body

If just kissing the kid through the mask gave him a hard on he wondered what would happen if he and his little naru had sex

these thoughts only made his hard on ache even more so he decided to give up on getting rid of instead he started to pump himself till he released `damn what the hell am I gonna do`

Yay chapter three is done hope you liked it please review I need tips and such and I usually only write if my stories are being read next chapter should be done in three to four days thanks for reading

This was Rae


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I have gotten some poll results and enough inspiration to continue writing this story ok this chapter is gonna pretty much be set on Naruto's past and all his friends etc. I do not own Naruto oh but I wish I did and well a warning? Not much of one this chapter On to the story**

_`Thinking` _

'_Dreaming '_

Normal

"Yo Naruto wake up man" Kiba's voice sounded through Naruto's ears but didn't fully register through his brain

"Five more minutes" Naruto mumbled into his pillow he was having a nice dream in his dream he was reunited with his best friend Sasuke then it got weird but a good weird Sasuke had a boyfriend named Gaara who was a red head mystery and Gaara introduced Naru to a hot guy with silver hair and of course Kiba had to ruin all his fun

"…" Kiba whispered in Naruto's ear Naru slowly turned his head so he faced his best friend Kiba took a step back from his friend and waited till his friend registered what he told him Naruto's face went from groggy to his mouth wide open to eyes bulging from his eye sockets

"YOU FOUND ME WHERE? AND I WAS WHAT?" Naruto's voice screeched Kiba busted into laughter as a disgruntled Iruka ran into the room with worry and fear etched in his face Iruka looked at Naruto then his gaze fell upon the laughing idiot rolling on the floor next to him all the concern that was in his face soon left and replaced with a glare toward both of the young men

"It's still early in the day and you two are already too much to handle" Iruka shook his head for emphasis

"Naruto hurry and get dressed someone is here to see you." Iruka nearly spit throw his teeth still glaring at the boys Kiba's gaze turned from the closing door towards Naruto's overwhelmed face a smirk spreading across Kiba's face

"You are an asshole" Naruto muttered as he stretched still waking up

"So my little Naru has grown up" Kiba snickered

"What the hell are you talking about Kiba?" Naruto asked his friend Kiba's features went from joking to dead serious

_`He doesn't remember what happened last night? `_ Kiba looked at his friend truly worried Naruto cocked his head to the side he put a hand on his best friends shoulder

"Kiba what's wrong?" Naruto looked at the man in front of him concern covering his perky features

"Naruto remember when you first came to this village" Kiba asked his friend an all to familiar question Naruto looked at his friend they have gone over this topic so many times he lost count

"Kiba I already told you I don't remember very well and what I do remember isn't pleasant" Naruto practically whined at his friend Kiba laughed then smacked the blonde over the head

"Hurry up and get dressed idiot didn't Iruka say you had a visitor" Kiba laughed as Naruto failed to throw a pillow at him before Kiba shut the door he turned and winked at Naruto the blonde turned slightly pink but not enough to be noticed Naruto looked around his room he slowly got up and dressed in all orange

_`Hmm Kiba seemed really worried and that is out of character enough`_ Naruto slowly walked into the entry room and saw a god or angel of some sort

"Well it took you long enough" Iruka called from his seat Naruto looked at his father figure the smile that was plastered on Naruto's face slowly disappeared as he saw the emotion in Iruka's face

"What's wrong Iruka you look like your about to cry" Naruto walked up to the older man and knelt by him Naruto's eyes followed his gaze toward the man sitting across from them

`_He may look other worldly but to make my foster dad almost cry can not be forgiven`_ Naruto glared at the older man the glare became more heated as the silence drug on

"Who the fuck are you and what did you do to Iruka?" Naruto's voice rang through the empty silence

"Don't you remember Naru-chan we met over ten years ago and saw each other again last night" the silver haired god said Naruto had remembered last night and slightly blushed but his only memories lasted from when he was ten to his now eighteenth year but not before then this man could be telling the truth

"I worked for your father as a servant in your kingdom Naruto you are a prince of the Namikaze kingdom" Kakashi told the young man kneeling across from him and for some reason Naruto believed every last word Kakashi had said and so did Iruka

"Naruto I found you unconscious outside the border of the kingdom the only reason I didn't take you back was because I had orders to keep you away from there until someone came for you and that time has come Kakashi is here to take you back you have the rest of the day to say goodbye to everyone in the village I will pack everything for you ok?" Iruka told his adopted son Naruto slowly stood up and walked out the door in search of his friends Naruto didn't want to say goodbye but he did want to see them and make a memory so enchanting that none of them could ever forget him even if they tried with all their might Kakashi watched the blonde run away from the house

_`Part B was a success now to put part C into action`_ Kakashi smirked as the blonde began slowing down at the top of a hill. Naruto looked to his left to be found face to face with a raven haired man you looked a lot like Sasuke

"Who are you?" Naruto asked out of curiosity the man looked to be Naruto's age probably older

"Names Sai come sit down blondie" Naruto felt his eye twitch at being called blondie for some reason it always pissed him off

"Don't call me blondie the names Naruto" They stared at each other till someone came up behind Naruto and hugged him Naruto turned his to the side to get a glimpse of another raven haired male

"Sasuke" Naruto screamed turning to hug the boy back a dark aura became noticeable and Naruto looked at a man with red hair that put the color of blood to shame Sasuke noticed Naruto looking behind him

"Oh Naruto this is Gaara my boyfriend" Sasuke said laughing casually Naruto looked in between them for a second

`_I had a friggen vision wow that's a first`_ Naruto started laughing Sasuke got annoyed and smacked his friend over the head

"Why the hell are you laughing like an idiot oh wait you are one sorry I forgot" Sasuke's smirk never faltered from its normal place etched on his face Naruto smacked his friend back for being a cocky bastard

"I never expected you to find anyone especially who sulks like you no offense Gaara" Naruto's laugh became weak as he noticed the glare Gaara was sending him it was enough to scare Sasuke even and it did cause he quickly walked over his lover to calm him down Naruto watched Sasuke and Gaara touch each other slightly nothing that you wouldn't touch if you were just friends but those small touches seemed intimate in a way that it confused Naruto to think about it Sasuke hurried over to Naruto and told him which inn they were staying in

"So what's the occasion Sasuke why are you guys here?" Naruto questioned his friend who seemed a little reluctant to answer

"Well we are actually on our honey moon" Sasuke answered sheepishly while he scratched his head the damn Uchiha had gotten married first Naruto was shocked

"You got married and I wasn't there that's mean teme real mean" Naruto whined at his friend who just smacked him over the head again as he rolled his eyes Sasuke walked over to his new spouse and kissed him on the cheek before he turned back to Naruto and said I good bye Naruto watched the two leave Sasuke waved behind his back to Naruto while holding hands with Gaara with his free hand Naruto waited till the two were out of sight he turned around to see Sai no longer in his spot under the sakura tree it really was a beautiful sight the flowers were just starting to fall of leaving a mysterious type claim to the tree Naruto sat down hidden from the sun thanks to the shade of the branches hanging above him with this and the fact that he was being forced from his friends and family figures in mind Naruto began to cry unaware of the eyes that were watching him with a lust that was indescribable even to the best of poets there were just no words to describe the intense feeling that spread through out the area the mysterious person seemed to hide watching a perfectly delicious looking blonde cried its heart out calling to the demon in the shadows

**Ok that was chapter four I thought this was a good place to end it next chapter what will Naru do will he say goodbye to all he knows or will he stay with the only family he has ever known And who is Stalking Naru hope you liked please review**

**This was Rae**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry for the delay. I was in a car accident and just got home the other day, my wrist is injured and I am having surgery on it in the next few weeks. Till then I cannot write (My friend is writing this while I tell her what to type) for the hold dates look at my profile. As soon as I can I will finish the next chapters for all my stories. So thank you for reading up till this point and check out my profile for when to check back in to the stories.**

**-Rae your Lovely Servant**


End file.
